Yuumasochist (Sugino Tomohito's part)
by ruiruicchi
Summary: Hari yang aneh dan luar biasa melelahkan bagi seorang Isogai Yuuma yang hanya ingin menikmati hari liburnya di Kunugiland. Mulai dari bertemu manusia-manusia familiar, sampai dengan pernyataan mengejutkan. Sugino x Isogai. Shou-Ai. Please enjoy! #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia


Langit malam ini terasa begitu jelas. Kau bisa melihat semburat-semburat awan kelabu malam yang mengantung tinggi dan tipis-tipis di angkasa bagaikan kapas, serta ditemani beberapa bintang-bintang yang menyebar di tirai malam saat itu.

Angin malam berhembus lambat-lambat, melambaikan anak-anak rambut seorang pemuda berambut setengkuk leher berwarna coklat gelap yang di kuncup kepalanya terdapat dua buah antena. Pemuda itu hanya duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang berada jauh dari keramaian, di sudut sebuah taman bermain kota.

Pipi serta hidungnya sedikit memerah karena angin malam yang terasa agak dingin—mengingat ini musim gugur dan sudah berapa di hampir sepenghujung akhir bulan Oktober. Ingin menyesal rasanya bila ia mengingat setelan pakaian yang ia kenakan hari ini tidak selaras dengan udara malam; kaus warna oranye yang ditimpa dengan sweater V-neck berwarna krem, serta kaki yang dibalut dengan celana jeans hijau beserta sepatu kets coklat. Mata karamelnya menatap angkasa dengan mulut sedikit terbuka karena takjub mendapati rasi bintang Scorpio di sana.

Tak lama ia memandang langit, kepalanya yang ia tadahkan kini ia tundukkan sedikit untuk melihat sudah jam berapakah ini.

Lengan kanan sweaternya ditarik sedikit, memperlihatkan jam tangan digital warna hitam yang angkanya menunjukkan ini suda pukul 20:20 malam. Nafasnya ia hembuskan, menghasilkan uap putih yang mengambang di depan batang hidungnya.

"Sudah mau jam setengah sembilan... Apa pulang saja? Hari ini terlalu lucu; bertemu nyaris dengan semua orang yang kutahu—" ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, di taman bermain Kunugiland yang ramai dan padat oleh manusia segala usia. Walau sudah pukul segini, masih banyak yang belum pulang karena memang Kunugiland tutup pada jam sebelas malam dan serta akan ada parade penutupan pukul 10 nanti.

Isogai Yuuma menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuat dadanya membusung sedikit, sebelum akhirnya ia hembuskan. Hari ini memang menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat familiar, namun sebanding dari itu adalah sebuah kelelahan karena mereka semua mengajaknya bermain sepuas-puasnya. Walau ia menghela napas, mau tak mau seulas senyum manis terkuak di wajahnya yang tampan. "Melelahkan yang menyenangkan~" Ia bangkit dari kursinya sembari membenarkan letak sweaternya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sebelum bola mata karamelnya bertubrukan dengan bola mata berwarna biru gelap.

"Loh? Isogai?"

Wajahnya sangat familiar—lagi-lagi—tentu saja. Hari ini benar-benar dipenuhi wajah yang familiar, oke?

"Sugino?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuumasochist (Sugino Tomohito's part)**

 **Pairing: Sugino Tomohito x Isogai Yuuma**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei. Fanfiction (c) ruiruicchi.**

 **Warning: Shou-ai. A bit OOC. Fluffy stuffed with cheesy. LOL**

 **Author tidak menerima keuntungan apapun selain teman fangirlingan. #penting Juga melaksanakan event #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia untuk mengisi Yuumasochist.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rambut pendek berwarna gelap yang berantakan, wajah tersenyum yang menawan, warna biru gelap yang terperangkap dalam bola matanya, ekspresi menyenangkan, semerta dipadukan dengan atribut yang ia kenakan; kaus lengan panjang bergaris horisontal biru-putih, ditindih dengan mantel musim dingin berbahan jeans warna hijau gelap yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku, pergelangan tangan kanan yang bertahtakan jam tangan hitam yang nyaris serupa dengan milik Isogai, jeans biru donker, serta sepatu boot tinggi bertali di bawah lutut warna gelap.

Sugino Tomohito melambaikan tangannya sembari mendekat ke arah Isogai. "Kau ada di sini juga rupanya~ Tak kusangka bisa bertemu Abang Ikemen di sini!" ujarnya ceria.

Isogai hanya tersenyum kecil, "He'eh, aku ke sini untuk liburan sebentar. Dilihat dari kau bicara, kau bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelas, ya?"

Si nomor urut 13 mengangguk kecil, "Yep. Tapi pada dasarnya aku tadi datang bergerombol dengan Nagisa dan Kayano untuk melakukan asasinasi ke Koro-sensei dari tadi siang. Tapi gagal semua. Berhubung sudah lelah, kita pulang sendiri-sendiri, deh." Wajah tak puas nampak pada pemuda berambut pendek itu. Ia memegang lehernya yang nyeri karena kebanyakan menoleh dan menembak ke sana-ke mari lantaran guru kuning bertentakel mereka menghindari segala serangan yang ia lancarkan. Hembusan napas berat keluar dari bibirnya.

Mau tak mau Isogai tertawa kecil, "Apalagi kenyataan kalian melakukannya di taman bermain, ya? Pasti lebih susah. Daritadi aku juga bertemu wajah-wajah anak-anak sekelas, beberapa orang dari sekolah dan juga orang-orang yang pernah kita temui. Oh iya, kau berarti sudah mau pulang?"

Sugino mengangguk, "Iya, sih. Tapi rasanya aneh kalau aku pulang begitu saja," ia mendapati wajah Isogai yang seakan ingin bertanya 'kenapa' kepadanya, "soalnya walau ada di taman bermain, aku belum naik dan main apa-apa gegara mengejar Koro-sensei. Kalau Isogai sendiri?"

Tangannya mulai naik dan menopang dagunya, berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Niatnya mau pulang, sih." Bola matanya melirik sebentar ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi satu sentimeter dari dirinya itu; mendapati sepotong raut kecewa.

"Aku mau main satu ronde untuk satu permainan saja sebenarnya..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tentu saja itu yang akan dia ucapkan sebagai seorang teman yang baik. Wajahnya tersenyum sumringah. Dibalas dengan wajah ceria Sugino yang langsung menggamit tangan Isogai.

Sugino memimpin arah, "Kalau begitu naik merry go round saja, ya! Cuma itu saja, kok!"

"Eh, ah! Tung—Waa!"

Dan mereka pun berlari sekitar 50 meter dari tempat mereka tadi menuju wahana kuda putar yang berkilat-kilat lampunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merry go Round di Kunugiland bisa dibilang cukup besar. Tidak, tidak. Kata 'cukup' tidak pas dengan kenyataan Merry go Round Kunugiland yang maha besar. Paling tidak luasnya sebesar setengah lapangan Kelas 3-E, dengan tinggi 4,5m menjulang ke atas. Ornamen-ornamennya sangat menawan; Atapnya kerucut pendek berwarna putih dan oranye yang di ujungnya bertahktakan ikon Kunugiland sendiri—berupa biji pohon ek besar yang punya sepasang mata, eskpresi ternyum lebar, tangan, dan kaki. Untuk tepian atapnya dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan mini Renaissance yang dibingkai dengan ornamen floral berwarna emas. Tiang-tiang penyangga dibuat spiral berwarna kuning pucat. Lampu-lampu bundar disejajarkan melingkar untuk bagian plafonnya.

Tunggangan yang tersedia di merry go round ini dibagi dalam 2 lantai; lantai pertama dibuat lebih lebar daripada lantai dua, dipasangi tunggangan kuda poni pelangi, kereta labu Cinderella berwarna biru muda, pesawat berwarna kuning dengan baling-baling oranye, mobil tak beratap berwarna merah, naga hijau cina, bak mandi putih, dan cangkir kopi berwarna perak dengan ornamen biru. Sedangkan lantai kedua sedikit lebih sempit ketimbang lantai pertama. Yang ini dikhususkan memang hanya untuk pasangan kekasih saja. Bisa dilihat dari bentuknya yang berupa hati warna merah jambu yang berpintu dan berjendela. Terhitung ada lima buah tunggangan seperti itu di lantai dua.

Isogai memandang merry go round itu dengan pandangan takjup. Gemerlap lampu serta pantulan-pantulan cahaya warna-warni dari wahana lain yang berada di sekitar merry go round membuat wanaha kuda berputar tersebut menjadi lebih cantik. Dan dia jadi teringat dia hanya pernah sekali merasakan masuk merry go round sewaktu ia masih sangat kecil—sewaktu ekonomi keluarganya tidak seterpuruk sekarang dikarenakan harus menghidupi adik-adiknya.

Antrian di sini mengular panjang. Isogai masih tidak percaya bahwa ini sudah jam delapan lebih dua puluh lima menit (ia mengecek jamnya tentu saja). Ia keheranan kenapa orang-orang ini ingin sekali naik merry go round jam segini padahal masih ada wahana lain yang lebih seru.

"Antiannya panjang sekali, ya?" Isogai bertanya pada Sugino yang masih sibuk melongok keluar antrian untuk melihat seberapa lama lagi mereka harus mengantri.

Sugino mengangguk lesu, "Dan kelihatannya masih panjang, deh. Ng? Eh, lho?" pemuda itu memandang keheranan kepada pemandangan jauh di depannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu ada antrian di depan merry go round juga, tapi antriannya tidak begitu panjang." Sugino kembali tegap di tempat ia berdiri dan ia menunjuk ke arah depan. Isogai mencoba melihat ke depan dan mendapati memang ada antrian lain di depan wahana ini namun tidak begitu panjang. "Mau pindah ke sana saja?"

"Boleh. Terserah kau saja, Sugino. Yang ingin main kan kamu." Jawab Isogai dengan senyum.

Semburat merah tipis dapat diketemukan di kedua pipi Sugino. Samar-samar, dan Isogai melihatnya—namun ia menganggap itu hanya Sugino yang mulai kedinginan karena udara malam.

Mereka keluar dari antrian dan Sugino langsung menggamit tangan Isogai, membuat hati Isogai terlonjak untuk sepersekian detik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memang benar antriannya tidak panjang; kau hanya bisa menemukan sekitar tiga pasangan yang ingin menaiki komidi putar ini. Kalau kau bandingkan dengan antrian yang sebelumnya, ini benar-benar seribu kali lipat lebih longgar.

Mata coklat keemasan Isogai melirik tangannya—tangan yang sedari tadi belum dilepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Sugino. Mulutnya tidak berani bersuara karena rasa hangat yang ada di tautan tangan mereka terasa begitu nyaman.

Aneh.

Padahal mereka sesama lelaki.

"Pasangan berikutnya!" seru tukang tiket komidi putar membuat Isogai melongok ke arah depan, "Tolong buktikan cintamu kepada pasanganmu dan aku akan memberi keputusan kepada kalian!" topi hitam tingginya ia lepas da kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Rasa cintaku pada pacarku kubuktikan dengan lamaran yang kuberikan padanya tadi di taman Kunugiland!" sahut pasangan itu. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan, wajah mereka memerah dan kemudian wajah mereka saling mendekat. Mereka pun berciuman.

"Hebat sekali! Kalian boleh masuk! Selamat menikmati komidi romantis kalian!" ujar si tukang tiket senang sembari mempersilakan mereka berdua menaiki lantai dua komidi putar raksasa dan kemudian pasangan itu masuk ke dalam.

Sugino menaikkan satu alis, "Kok aneh?" dia kemudian menepuk pelan pasangan di depannya seraya bertanya, "Anu, ini... persyaratan apa, ya?"

Pasangan di depan Sugino dan Isogai menjelaskan sambil tersenyum, "Ini Komidi Cinta. Konon kalau boleh masuk di dalamnya, kemudian saling mengatakan betapa cintanya kalian pada pasangan kalian di dalam komidi putarnya, cinta kalian akan abadi~ Ah kalian beruntung sekali hari ini tidak ada antrian lain di belakang kalian! Tenang saja, kami orangnya terbuka, kok, sama pasangan sesama jenis! Iya, kan, sayang~"

Sugino diam terpaku. Isogai dan Sugino saling berpandangan. Saling membalas kedip satu sama lain. Dan kemudian terpekik bersama tanpa suara.

"AAAAAAAKH! KITA SALAH JALUR!" Erang mereka bersamaan.

Si Rambut Pucuk mulai bergetar, "B-B-Bagaimana kalau kita balik ke barisan yang sebelumnya saja?"

"Mana bisa! Barisannya suda mengular panjang!" Sugino menunjuk ke arah barisan komidi putar yang biasa yang masih saja mengular, sedangkan di barisan mereka, mereka adalah pasangan terakhir di sana. Isogai hanya bisa menganga.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

Pemain Baseball andalan kelas 3-E mencoba untuk tenang walau keringat sebesar biji jagung terlihat jelas di pelipisnya, sejenak kemudian, bagaikan ada lampu petromax menyala di atas kepalanya, ia memegang pundak Isogai mantap, "Dengan sangat terpaksa kita harus pura-pura jadi pasangan homo."

Isogai berkedip sebentar. Guratan kemudian muncul di ujung alisnya, "Apa?"

"Kau dan aku. Pura-pura jadi pasangan homo. Supaya kita bisa masuk ke komidi putarnya." Sugino berkata patah-patah dan pelan-pelan agar omongannya bisa dicerna si Ketua Kelas dengan baik. "Anggap saja ini seperti misi asasinasi tapi targetnya bukan dibunuh, melainkan ditipu habis-habisan!"

Mendengar analogi misi asasinasi, mau tak mau mode asasinator dalam diri Isogai langsung menyala. Namun otaknya masih ragu untuk menerima kenyataan dia harus pura-pura jadi pria homoseksual hanya untuk sekedar main komidi putar bersama teman sekelasnya. Ia terlihat berpikir lama. Sesekali melirik Sugino yang menatapnya dengan jurus tatapan memelas anak anjing. Ia menutup matanya.

"Oke. Ayo jalankan misi ini."

Dan Sugino pun langsung menggaet pinggang Isogai mendekat kepada tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cukup menunggu 5 menit sampai akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu dengan si Tukang Tiket. Tukang Tiket itu berbadan gemuk, mengenakan topi panjang hitam dan setelan tuxedo hitam-putih. Di dada kirinya tersemat lencana seukuran jam saku yang berbentukKunudon, maskot Kunugiland. Rambutnya hitam keriting dengan serabut-serabut warna putih. Dia lumayan tinggi, mungkin ada di atas seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Ujung telinga dan hidungnya terlihat memerah karena udara dingin. Dan tak lupa matanya yang mengamati Sugino dan Isogai dari pucuk antena sampai ujung kaki mereka.

"Kalian pasangan?"

Sugino semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Isogai, "Iya, ada masalah?"

"Kalian sesama lelaki?"

"Itu benar~" Isogai menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Sugino.

Alis si Tukang Tiket terangkat satu, "Kalian tidak sedang menipu saya? Apa bukti kalau kalian pasangan?"

Sugino dan Isogai saling bertatapan, melempar kode 'Bagaimana cara membuktikannya?'. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Sugino mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Isogai. Melumatnya dan menjilatnya. Membuat Isogai tersentak dan kontan langsung membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka beradu.

"OH~ MY~ GOD!" Sang Tukang Tiket terperanjat, "OK, OK, Cukup! Aku percaya kalian pasangan! Silakan, kalian boleh masuk! Semoga cinta kalian langgeng!" wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah.

Dua pemuda itu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Isogai terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Oh, kami sudah boleh masuk, ya? Ayo, sayang, kita masuk~" Sugino mencium pipi Isogai dan kemudian menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam komidi putar yang berbentuk hati tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada suara apapun kecuali suara musik romantis yang terngiang di dalam komidi putar tersebut, hembusan nafas kedua pemuda itu, serta detak jantung mereka sendiri. Pipi sugino dipoles dengan semburat merah jambu samar, sedangkan Isogai dipoles dengan warna merah terang menyala. Mereka duduk saling berhadap-hadapan, namun si ketua kelas memilih memandang sepatunya sendiri, sedangkan si pemain baseball lebih suka memandang pemandangan di luar wahananya.

Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang jening tersebut, Isogai membuka mulutnya, "Errm... Sugino—"

"Aku... putus dengan Kanzaki. Karena dia tau aku suka orang lain."

"Apa?"

Sugino menatap Isogai, memberikan sebuah senyum sakit, "Aku pacaran dengannya dengan status aku menyukai orang lain yang bahkan kelihatannya tak menyadarinya."

"Siapa?"

Si pemain baseball masih senantiasa memasang senyum sedihnya, "Namanya Isogai Yuuma dan dia duduk di depanku sekarang."

Hati Isogai bagai dipukul martil.

"Ketua kelas paling keren, paling ganteng, paling cekatan. Itulah yang anak-anak perempuan ributkan. Namun sekelas denganmu membuatku lebih bisa melhat dan menilaimu lebih jauh. Kau pekerja keras, ketua yang handal, tidak pantang menyerah, melihat semuanya dari sisi positifnya. Tanpa cela sama sekali. Memukau sekali. Dan tiba-tiba pandangan mataku tak bisa dialihkan darimu. Bahkan walau aku bersama Kanzaki pun, setiap melihatmu, mataku akan mengekor pada eksistensimu."

Komidi putar berhenti. Pintu hati tumpangan mereka terbuka.

"Ah, sudah selesai. Ayo keluar." Sugino menyalurkan tangannya ke Isogai. Masih dalam diam dan takjub dengan pernyataan cinta si nomor urut 13, Isogai menyambut tangan Sugino. "Aku harap kau tidak jijik denganku."

 _'Hangat,'_ ujarnya dalam hati. Wajahnya masih memerah.

Mereka berdua keluar dari wilayah wahana komidi putar sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Dua puluh meter dari sana, mereka berhenti dan Sugino melepaskan tangan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengharap jawaban darimu. Aku hanya ingin kita tetap bersahabat dan saling membantu di kelas setelah ini." Kini senyum sedihnya hilang, digantikan dengan senyum penuh percaya diri. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku di wahana komidi putar. Aku pulang dulu~" ia berbalik dan melambai ringan ke arah ketua kelasnya.

"SUGINO! ANU!" Isogai berteriak, "Aku—Aku tidak jijik! Jujur aku kaget, tapi aku tidak jijik! Aku tidak bisa menjawab pernyataanmu, tapi aku janji aku akan terus jadi temanmu!"

Mata Sugino berkilat terharu, ia kemudian tersenyum lebar, senyum yang biasa ia lakukan jikalau sedang bahagia, " _Thanks, Leader!_ "

Dan sosok bermantel musim dingin itu pun menjauh, meninggalkan Isogai seorang diri.

Isogai berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah kursi taman yang berada tak jauh dari situ dan segera menghempaskan badannya ke kursi tersebut. Sekitar lima meter dari situ terdapat jam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 20:40 malam.

Ia menghembuskan napas, "Hari yang luar biasa aneh~"

Dan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **A/N SPECIAL: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KECEPETAN MAS PUCUK 3**


End file.
